Schaduwmeisje
by Eden Soul
Summary: Een van de Turtles komt in contact met een mysterieus persoon.... Als ik zegt dat dit slecht is lezen jullie het zeker niet? XD Zeg wat je ervan vindt!


_'Hide your face forever  
dream and search forever'_

**Schaduwmeisje**

Nachtelijke trainingsronde. Overdag kan dat niet, dan ben je zelf 'eng'. Maar 's nachts kom je ook andere engerds tegen…

Eind van mijn training. Ik rende over de daken en wilde naar beneden gaan om weer in het riool af te dalen, toen ik mensen hoorde praten. Ik wilde weten wie, dus kroop ik voorzichtig tot onderaan een brandtrap, tot ik een paar meter en recht boven de groep hing.

Footninja's.

En als ik ergens een hekel aan heb zijn het wel… Footninja's.

Ik voelde me al kwaad worden toen ik ze zag staan en kon mezelf er nog net van weerhouden ertussen te springen, en ze allemaal neer te halen.

Jammer dat er vijftig van hen waren, en maar één van mij.

Plotseling voelde ik een harde duw in mijn rug, en voor ik het wist lag ik tussen de ninja's… waar ik 3 seconden eerder nog naar had liggen kijken.

Een beetje duf keek ik op.

Hmm.

Omsingeld.

-------------

Daar lag het dan, tussen al die mannen. Ik had het niet zien liggen toen ik aan kwam kruipen. Toen ik mijn evenwicht bijna verloor en mijn armen rondzwaaide sloeg ik er tegenaan en viel het naar beneden.

Het 'ding' zag er vreemd uit, en ik had het gevoel dat ik het al eens eerder had gezien. Het was groen, met vijf uitstekende dingen, en het had een paars lintje om één ervan.

Die mannen leken net zo verbaasd als ik, maar niet om het uiterlijk van het ding, of omdat het bewoog…

'Dus…', zei één van hen, 'jullie zoeken weer eens problemen?'

'Als ik het niet dacht', meldde een volgende, 'die vervelende reptielen weten natuurlijk van geen ophouden.'

'Hé jongens, waar zou hij zijn maten gelaten hebben?'

'Zo te zien is hij alleen. Dit keer nemen we hem te grazen!' De mannen begonnen op het groene ding af te lopen. Dat probeerde moeizaam om op te staan. Dat lukte, hoewel hij wiebelde op zijn 'benen'. En nu zag ik pas wat het 'ding' was:

Een gigantische schildpad. Met een paars lintje om zijn hoofd.

-----------------

Ik kwam met een klap op de grond en bleef een beetje versuft liggen. De ergste klap was gelukkig door mijn schild opgevangen, maar mijn enkel was nogal raar terechtgekomen en deed behoorlijk pijn.

Toen herinnerde ik me dat ik omsingeld was, en hoorde de ninja's tegen me praten.

Ik stond op en zakte bijna weer in elkaar. Ik hoorde de footninja's lachen, en zeggen dat ik hun niet alleen aankon.

Het lukte me om te blijven staan door de woede die ik voelde. Het moest nu maar eens afgelopen zijn met de Foot. Ze verpesten ons leven bijna, en dat wilde ik absoluut niet laten gebeuren. En dus deed ik een uitval naar voren.

En stopte.

Ik kon mijn ogen niet geloven.

Het was mijn enige wapen in de strijd, en ik kon er altijd op vertrouwen.

Ik heb Miky er zelfs een keer mee ondersteund, en enorme stukken steen.

En nu was hij gebroken.

Mijn Bo-staf.

Mijn wapen………

En wat nog erger was…… Ik stond daar tussen meer dan vijftig footninja's.

Zonder wapen.

En zonder vertrouwen dat ik er ooit nog levend uit zou komen.

-----------

Ik viel bijna voorover van schrik toen ik besefte dat het 'ding' een soort van reuzenschildpad was. En het leek ook nog een wapen te hebben… gehad. Er lag een stok naast hem, ook met zo'n paars lint, maar hij was gebroken. Hij moest er na die val op terecht zijn gekomen…

Hij stond een beetje raar, op één been, alsof hij last had van het andere. Ik besefte dat dat ook door zijn val moest zijn gekomen, en begon me nogal schuldig te voelen. Tenslotte had ik hem aangeduwd, al ging het dan per ongeluk…

Zonder dat ik het doorhad, hadden de mannen hem ingesloten. Ineens viel het me op dat ook zij allemaal een wapen bij zich hadden. Ze kwamen dreigend op de schildpad af, en in hun ogen zag je enkel haat. Wat zou hij hen gedaan hebben?

**Eden** - Aargh, slecht XD weet niet of ik er ooit nog aan toe kom verder te schrijven, maar ik had dit al een half jaar op m'n computer staan  
Met ------------ heb ik de wisseling tussen de personages aangegeven. Zeg asjeblieeeeft ff wat je ervan vindt (puppy eyes)


End file.
